The 49th Alias
by MisChibiOus
Summary: Lavi reminiscences on his past relationships with a particular exorcist. Series of drabbles on lavi's deviation from the Bookman's destiny. LAVI CENTRIC. lavi x lenalee. angst in first 2 chapters. FLUFF comes SOON. lavi rabi ravi linali lenalee rinali
1. Introduction

**AN:** A short introductive drabble on Lavi that shall lead onto the series of drabbles and one shots on Lavi's changes and how he deviates from his path as a bookman into becoming _someone_. Enjoy! LAVI CENTRIC. expect some lavi x lenalee x allen fluff soon!

**49****th**** Alias, the Introduction and Beginning of Change**

_Lavi…_

As a bookman, there is no need for heart…

No reason to interfere into the lives of others.

No need to care.

We, the bookmen have only but one sole purpose in life.

To watch history

To remember history

To record history

But never to be in history.

To be emotionless is a useful tool in order to fulfill the tasks of being a bookman.

If one had emotion…. It would be blasphemous.

A hindrance, an obstruction. Simply more obstacles to overcome!

Yet, over time….

The apprentice and the future to the lineage of the Bookmen has wavered.

Changed yet did not notice the changes.

What caused these changes?

What made being simply the bystander… so much more difficult then it ever was?

People.

Influence.

Friends.

When one feels the urge to interfere…

To join history with others…

To change…

To care…

To have a heart.

_I am not a bookman anymore._

_I am…_

_Me._

**AN:** PLEASE REVIEW!!! It makes me happy and want to write more! Thank you…


	2. The Flavor That Lingers

**AN: **o god. so corny! Here's the drabble you have been waiting for! there's a bit of Lavi x lenalee in here and implied allen x lenalee. don't worry, it'll progress! like i said, it develops! (quite slowly). There will be some more Lavi x Lenalee x Allen moments later on. (lavixlenalee, lenalee x allen, allen x lavi, etc) Expect them to be more in depth and fluffy later on. I kinda thought of a certain DGM chapter picture and the 4th ending song of DGM while writing this:

Antoinette Blue (translations)

_I saw a dream,_

_A terrible nightmare_

_So I tried to embrace your now absent back_

_Seeking the comfort it offered_

_Just one more time_

_Stay by my side,_

_Forever and ever_

_To banish these howling visions_

_I don't want to lose you_

_I make sure that you're still there_

_Though I might one day_

_Consider this moment a mistake_

_The wind in your hair_

_Is remarkably beautiful_

_-----------------------------------__-----------------------------------__-----------------------------------__-----------------------------------__-----------------------------------__----__-------------------------------__-----_

**The Flavor That Lingers**

Snow.

Luminescent feathers of snow were falling.

Falling…

_From the endless sky._

Falling…

_Towards the ground unknown._

He could not see where the flecks of snowflakes had landed for he did not dare to look down. More so, he couldn't.

He was lying upon his back facing the white horizon…he had no stamina left to propel himself to move from his current state. Move to survive, move to live.

The Bookman has stepped out of line. No… not bookman. He already broke the _law _of bookman. He can't fully become a bookman anymore. He can't possibly _BE_ a bookman. He may emulate it…but he is not a bookman. Bookmen are there to survive and outlive the despicable race of humans. And already…he is on the brink of death. It is weakness. _Such idiocy._

But… how is it wrong to care for humans, the hateful species that always fight the never ending wars?

He interfered. He lost. And it was all because he loved them so.

"Lavi…"

Beckoned by the faint gentle voice, he struggled to keep his eyes opened to see. There, Lenalee was hovering over his weakened body. The tears on her face that had already been frozen from the bitter cold appeared like sequins on silk. As always, she was still beautiful to him. Despite the dull blood stains upon her face and her tattered uniform she still shone.

Even though Lavi had risked his life for her, she still had become fatally injured. He tried to speak to tell her to leave him, to find aid, to let her survive…to not let him die in vain. But only a gurgle of incoherent words came. At his broken voice, Lenalee choked in tears and clung onto his battered chest.

Lavi smiled faintly. He drew his blood drenched hands and touched her frozen cheek to console her.

"I've become weak…" He whispered to himself as he faintly smiled that had a tinge of sadness in his eyes.

_But I don't regret it..._

Regret. How can there be regret? He finally decided what he had wanted to do all along, to join his friends without fear of interference as a bookman and constant indecision of what was right and what was wrong. There is no regret….because finally, Lenalee has finally looked at him. Him, and him only. No longer did he felt isolated, alone and broken off from the world.

_Ironic._

The day he could finally have love and recognition would be the day he follows death. The day Lenalee has finally given all of her concern and care to him is the day he lays dying.

_His heart ached…_

Allen Walker. Such an unlucky fellow happens to be blessed after all. Cursed yet loved by God at the same time. He was loved, by everyone, by Lenalee. Lavi could not help but feel jealous. He could never feel such love. That is, up until this moment.

He coughed up blood.

_A flavor stung his tongue which oddly matched to what he felt…_

His eyes closed in fatigue as he fell into the darkness….

And his sealed memories began to escape and elude his mind.

_Everything felt bittersweet._

_-----------------------------------__-----------------------------------__-----------------------------------__-----------------------------------__-----------------------------------__----__----------_

**AN:**

now that was the official intro:D the first chapter was actually an attention grabber. Hahhaa… but it didn't get much attention did it? Cries. I hope this intro does. Anyways, after this intro will be tons of flashbacks that refer to the manga/anime. :3 yay! Expect more lavi x lenalee x allen goodiness yah, I like this triangle. Though im rooting for lavi! Hm… I might have some _lavi allen_ moments…but im not a huge fan of it because lavi loves women more. But they're all good friends. :D So fluff!

**This fanfic was based off of that song and this picture:**

Manga scans (remove spaces)

http// i65. photobucket . com / albums / h235 / mischibious / 3 . jpg

http/i100. photobucket . com / albums / m5 / keyofdarkness / anime / D 20 Gray 20 Man / Wallpaper.jpg

It is actually a LOT bigger… but I cut it down so that you can only see lavi and lenalee. I thought it was really cute because they are really close by to each other. And… they look like they're in eternal sleep (death). This picture is actually by Hoshino. It was in a shonen jump issue or the manga chapter.


	3. The Beginning of Rabi

**AN:** ah…here's a lil rant! Skool has been stressing me out and thus, I haven't been able to write fanfics? (AP classes are really a pain in the ass) Ahahaha also! I just decided to go back to work on my manga project that I abandoned few years ago…I feel inspired to continue it! (actually, I just found a way to concentrate on it w/o giving up too soon. -- yes. That was the problem back then. I had no planning skills.) so anyways! I feel quite angsty today… so I'll be updating this one now the other crack one… hmm… come try to kick me to work on it. XD

Btw, this is slightly based on some chapters of DGM… especially chapter 119! There are some parts that I just completely made up that probably don't make sense. So don't hurt me btw, I know there aren't much lenalee x lavi fluff. Sorries. I promise.. it'll come soon! It just progresses too sloww well, this is Lavi centric anyways!

* * *

**The Beginning**

* * *

_Rabi shivered from the chaotic wind. He tossed around on the frozen ground only to feel another blast of cold air to the face._

_He suddenly jerked up from his lying state and sees himself no longer in the snow where he had lay dying... and Lenalee no where to be seen. A shadow blocking the sunlight stood there looking down upon Rabi with scorn and silently walked away towards the tower that stood upon the mountain ahead._

"_Bookman?" Rabi gradually stood up and looked around in his surroundings. Everything…seemed different. He looked to the side and sees a double… of himself. _

"_a hallucination?" Rabi shook his head and looked again. It was himself, the exact image of him from…long ago. He looked at the tower sitting on top of the mountain again, it was the Headquarters. "a flashback?" The young Rabi stood up from the ground, dusted himself off of the dirt... and then scampered into the distance following the Bookman. Rabi trailed behind them…and he felt himself disappear into his memories._

* * *

The bookman smacked the young Junior again in front Komui, the science section leader. Another shot of pain stung the back of his neck. Out of childish fury, he retorted…only to have the bookman slam him back down onto the floor again. He would always lose to his teacher… always… 

As Komui introduced himself and welcomed them to headquarters, Junior could hear the bookman's constant ranting ringing in his head again, lecturing him about how he should behave at the HQ, and that he should not be taken in by the war. At that time, Junior had already stared down at the lower floor from the balcony where he stood on. Below he could see rows and rows of coffins and the mournful ones that stood by them. He looked at the coffins and quickly calculated that about 100 people have died.

"a funeral service, huh?" His wandering eye roved to a small figure that looked like one of the dead. Her frail body was covered in bandages and blood, and her limp body seemed lifeless. He inhaled the sharp smell of antiseptic. _The ones still alive are injured as well…_

"This is…a lost battle isn't it?" he murmured to himself. He continued to watch the little girl who was being pulled away by one of the nurses.

"Come now, you'll hurt yourself…let's go back…" he could hear the nurses talking.

"…Lenalee." The girl turned around to face the nurse, who at the same time seemed to gaze into his own eyes. At that moment, he could feel his heart grow faint yet grow stronger at the same time. Her eyes, filled with life and emotion deeply contrasted with her lifeless body… and at that same time, he could hear Bookman's rants fade in the background.

_Don't be taken in by the war…_

* * *

**6 months later…**

Junior had many aliases. Because of it, the other exorcists and finders never called him with a name or any of his aliases. He had too many, and he had always changed it. Bookman was the only one who would call him by an alias of his, but occasionally the old man would forget and simply call him Junior.

When he was taken in by Bookman as a child, he would often change his alias… from the age of 6 to the age of 15, his names would change at least 4 times a year. In one year, he had also changed it 12 times. One per month, to be exact. Why did he always change it? Well, changing his alias was pure fun, although occasionally there were other significant reasons… but for the most part, it was all for the amusement to annoy bookman and the others. At first, he had only wanted to test bookman's memory at memorizing his constant name changes. But the game soon grew old, and by then, Junior had already been used to changing his name.

It did feel lonely… that no one could call him by name. The others always called him "Junior", "brat", "bookman's junior" and so on. In fact, he did not have a name. He changed his alias simply because he was not bound by one. Even having a name that he had simply forgotten in the past would be nice. But sadly, he did not. With no original given birth name, he could not simply accept a single name that he would live by for the rest of his life.

An exorcist came by and tapped Junior on the shoulder, "hey, I've seen you around. What's your name?" Junior looked up with a bored look and silently nodded.

"hm? What's your name, kid?'

Junior simply replied with a single word, "Guess." He was bored enough, perhaps this would be amusing.

"Rumplestlitskin?" the exorcist replied in a humorous manner as he grinned mischievously.

Annoyed, Junior gave a random alias of his…which only confused the exorcist even more who then exaggerated on how Junior's name has 10 or so syllables. Junior sighed and walked off to sit outside.

And there…was where he officially first met her.

Lenalee was sitting on the grass reading a book. Unconsciously, Junior sat next to her and looked at her. Feeling a gaze upon her, Lenalee looked up to see Junior staring at her.

"Is there something wrong?"

At her voice, he snapped out of his trance and blushed from his embarrassment. In attempt to lessen the awkwardness, he asked, "You're Lenalee…right?"

The female exorcist looked at him in surprise and then smiled. Junior mentally smacked himself, _"Idiot idiot idiot! You're not supposed to know her name!"_

As a bookman's apprentice, his memory is quite adept. He can still easily picture her from back then as the fragile child being reluctantly pulled away from the coffins by the nurses. He compared her from then and now and sees that she has changed immensely. No trace of sadness was seen on her face, but her eyes still had the sense of strength from back then, and perhaps she has grown even stronger now.

Lenalee placed the book down from her lap and turned towards the bewildered boy. She beamed, "You're Junior, yes? I've heard much about you from everyone."

"_Junior?"_ No one called him that except for…

"The bookman calls you that quite often, doesn't he?" she asked tentatively.

"ah… yah…" his voice drifted off, wondering what else he should say.

"So what's your name?" Lenalee asked.

Stuck on what he should answer with, his mind went over his forty eight aliases… deciding on which one to pick. Besides, an alias was simply a name he chose for the sole purpose of viewing battles…and recording them.

By the time he could decide, much time has already passed and Lenalee was already continuing to read her book. Once again, Junior mentally slapped himself in the face. She must've thought he was ignoring her question…

Lenalee looked up once again and poked his cheeks. It shook him out of his pondering state once again. She grinned, "So have you read this book?" She showed him the book with Arabic writing in it. Junior took the book and then recited the first few lines out of memory. Lenalee looked at him with amazement and laughed, "You must have amazing memory! No wonder why the bookman chose you as his apprentice."

He forced a smile at her…_what's so great about being a bookman?_ He looked at her again, and wondered. Just like many of the humans who battle with each other over frivolous matters…she was considered a weapon. A weapon used by the Dark Order to fight their battles for them, for their useless…utterly…pointless battles…she would be one of them to die someday…an extra coffin to be laid.

"Rabi?" she murmured. Junior swerved around at her confused. She once again flashed another smile, "so! You do reply occasionally!"

"hm? What do you mean?"

"Well, I was trying to get your attention…but you didn't even reply to Junior or any of the other names people have called you by. But… it seems you replied to the name Rabi just now…"

Junior mentally smacked himself again. He needs to keep his self pondering under control…"Rabi? Where did that come from?" he asked.

"It means springtime in Arabic. I read it in this book. I think your eyes match the name quite well."

His green eyes flashed and an incredulous smile shone on his face. "Well, I didn't know you paid so much attention to my appearance." He teased.

Oblivious, Lenalee did not catch onto his hints and innocently smiled, "well, I think your eyes are beautiful. How can anyone not notice them?"

_CRASH!!! _

Junior had a mental breakdown. Perhaps… She is too naïve for her age to understand…

* * *

**Few days later…**

By then, Lenalee became fairly well acquainted with him and called him Rabi every day. Because of that, everyone caught on and called him Rabi as well.

At last, Rabi had a name…his 49th alias that was not used only for the sake of recording…but an alias that fellow comrades knew him by. Perhaps...he'll keep this alias a little longer. He no longer felt...as lonely as he did.

"Body size?" he repeated the question. "Uh, nothing in particular. Any would be ok." The headquarter members had been flocking around him, interrogating questions.

Johny Gil, the young member of the science department and with the large glasses beamed, "With the right uniform, you can improve your average speed! Do you want a bandanna as well?"

Another member who was large in size and a tuft of hair that was only visible on the top of his hat covered head butted in, "It will also make movements easier and will be useful in the war with the akuma!"

Rabi twitched. "Aren't your eyes glittering…?"

Lenalee laughed nervously as she patted his back, "Well, they all want to protect you since you've become our comrade, Rabi. I guess?" The bickering voices of the science department continued on. He could hear them argue about whether or not his uniform should have a long coat like Kanda.

_Out of all these battles I've witnesses…this must be the largest one, the war with the akuma. This is the first time I am to partake in a war to record history as well…_

He laughed along with them and sadly smiled.

_Someday, these guys too… will be excluded from history._

He muttered to himself, "an exorcist, huh? Even if I had hope, it ain't happening."

His prediction was soon to be proved wrong…

* * *

**AN: **I know its slow. But hey love is slow too! Lenalee x Rabi for the win! Just take time, yahhh REVIEW PLEASE! 

**AN:** ahh…. There's so many ways to say Rabi's name. Lavi, Ravi…Rabi. They all make sense really. Cuz, if he was Lavi, he's named after his zodiac. Lavi means lion and it works since Rabi is a Leo. And Rabi fits cuz of his eyes.. and his lovely personality.


End file.
